Savage Drone
Savage Drones were part of the Savage Locust, which was formed after the Flooding of the Hollows. The most common of their Savage brethren, the Savage Drones carved a new existence on the surface of Sera quite effectively. History Lambent Invasion Savage Drones were "stranded" after the flooding of their subterranean homeland, the Hollows. The most numerous members of their tribes, Savage Drones made up the bulk of the Savage Locust's fighting force. Many took residence in the infamous Seran Deadlands alongside other Savage Locust. Like all Savage Locust, the Savage Drone salvaged the Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle (among other things) to do battle against foes, enjoying the raw power the Mk 1 Lancer offered. They also had to adapt to new tactics without their underground tunnels; learning how to erupt from the ground to ambush enemies or reinforce allies. Savage Drones have adapted their armor to their new environment, sporting a filtered breathing apparatus and a tinted mask due to the ever-present sand-storms of the Deadlands. They are also clad in simple cloth wraps that wind around their arms and legs, to shield their skin from the sun. Due to the loss of their way of life in combination with their adoption of the Mk 1 Lancer, many Savage Drones have discarded standard battle tactics and will bayonet charge an enemy without warning. Battle on the Centennial Bridge During 16 A.E., a COG team made of Augustus Cole, Clayton Carmine, Samantha Byrne and Damon Baird discovered the existence of the Savage Locust on the Centennial Bridge. They were misinformed by the Stranded groups in Hanover saying that they were extremely dangerous Stranded, and KR-07 did not identify them properly but assumed they were Stranded jokers taking potshots at them. Savage Drones attacked Cole's squad while they were on the bridge, but all were killed. They guarded a Tickers crate but were outnumbered. Rescuing Survivors Later that day, Delta Squad was reunited after the destruction of the CNV Sovereign by the late Lambent Leviathan. Delta began to head for the main body of the Sovereign's wreckage in search for survivors, but found the Savage Locust doing the same as well. They killed dozens upon dozens of Savage Locust throughout their trek bursting from underground and carrying powerful weapons, more Savage Drones tried to stop them with Longshots while they dealt with Savage Boomers, more Savage Drones used Siegebeasts to destroy what was left of the ship before Delta was able to hijack them. The Gears eventually found the main group of survivors and holding off more Locust, they killed the Drones and regrouped with their friends. After talking with a dying ex-Chairman Prescott, Delta set out for Anvil Gate, the only remaining COG settlement that has the resources to cracking A2897. As more Savage Drones appeared but were also defeated by the Gears. Crossing the Deadlands To get there, Delta had to make their way through the Seran Deadlands, where a massive tribe of Savage Locust took hold. They first killed a Savage Drone that carried several ammo boxes to supply the stronghold. They guarded a staging area around the main compound and used another Siegebeast to attack the Gears but were killed by their own creature. Delta entered the main compound by killing the sentries guarding the gates and cleared the compound Drone by Drone. Delta eventually pushed deep enough into Locust territory to find the remnant of the original Locust led by Queen Myrrah herself. Road to Mercy The Drones were encountered again in an attempt to stop Delta squad from reaching the town of Mercy, they attacked them with Troikas and attempted to stop them with sand traps and wires but were unable to stop them. The last Delta saw of the Savage Locust was at Mercy gas-station, who were the first combatants in the melee that soon followed, they tried to use grappling hooks to reach the Gears but were shot down before they managed to get to them; they were obliterated along with the Lambent and Formers when Dominic Santiago sacrificed himself to destroy the gas station. Mission to Halvo Bay Several Savage Drones appeared during Baird and his squad's return to Halvo Bay, according to Garron Paduk no Locust had been sighted inside the city for a long time, which meant they had recently arrived into the city and were either looking to settle down inside the city or to take any supplies from Paduk's camp. After the Clayton Carmine spotted one of them the Drone led them into a street full of Savage Locust and a firefight began. After getting past them the Gears had to survive an avalanche caused by the Locust. They continued to fight the Drones until they reached Paduk's camp. However they discovered that his people had turned into Formers and sent a signal for any survivors to pick them up. However the Locust saw the smoke and laid siege to the Imulsion platform before Baird and his squad were rescued, leaving Formers and Drones fighting amongst themselves. Afterwards more Savage Drones attacked Baird, Paduk, Carmine and Cole while they headed to a police station to recover some explosives to bring down a ship they would use to travel to Azura. They also ambushed them inside on their way towards the boat itself and Regency Hotel. Second Battle of Azura Even though they did not partake in the Second Battle of Azura, they were likely wiped out alongside every other Locust and Lambent life forms when Adam Fenix activated the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Campaign You will encounter the Savage Drone many times throughout the campaign, but be careful as they have a tendency to spring up through from the ground which can surprise you. Stay far away from them as they can and will Retro stab you when possible. They also wield some of the most powerful weapons in game, such as Longshots, Retro Lancers and Boltok Pistols. Behind the scenes Multiplayer *Savage Drones are playable Tier 1 creatures in Beast Mode at the price of $450. *The Savage Drone is a playable Multiplayer character in Versus and Beast. Their helmets/masks are randomized each respawn and round. There are four different helmet types. *Savage Drones seem to share the same sounds as Lambent Drones. It is unknown whether this was intentional or not. *The Savage Drone is a playable character in Gears of War 4, available in the Savage Locust Gear Pack, and craftable via scrap. References Category:Savage Locust Category:Locust Soldier